Always be Mine!
by Y. Sunshine
Summary: Jin X Suga / BTS FANFICTION! hanya sepenggal cerita bagaimana sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai ini merindukan satu sama lain setelah mereka terpisah. RnR please


**Title : "****Always be MINE!"**

**Author **** :**** Y. Sunshine **

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Genre : ****Hurts, R****omance (maybe) **

**Legth : **** Oneshoot**

**Summary : **hanya sepenggal kisah bagaimana sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai ini merindukan satu sama lain setelah mereka terpisah.

**Note : **ff ini murni pemikiran saya, jika ada alur atau watak dari tokoh yang mirip dengan ff lain itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Don't be plagiat~

**Always be Mine!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

Tangan itu terlihat sedikit gemetar saat jari-jari panjangnya akan menekan tombol 'dial'. Kembali ia mengehela nafasnya berat, sebelum namja berparas tampan itu benar-benar menekan tombol hijau. Setelah beberapa saat terdengar nada sambung, sebuah suara yang sangat fammiliar di telinganya menyapa pendengarannya.

"annyeong" suara lembut itu.. suara yang beberapa bulan ini terus mengganggu pikirannya.

"Y-Yoon.." bisik namja yang kini terduduk di tepian ranjangnya dengan suara lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

"nugu?" suara di seberang sana kembali bertanya. Jin sedikit tersenyum miris ketika namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu hampir tak mengenali suaranya.

"nuguya? Apa ini— Jin hyung?" masih tak ada jawaban dari namja bernama Jin itu, lidahnya terasa begitu kelu. Seakan sulit untuk di gerakkan guna menjawab pertanyaan dari Yoongi.

"hyungie.. Jin hyung b-bogoshippo" suara milik Yoongi kembali menyapa pendegaran Jin, kini terdengar begitu jernih di telinganya. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dadanya saat namja manis itu memanggil namanya. Hampir saja cairan bening itu tumpah dari kelopak matanya jika saja suara Yoongi tidak mengehentikannya.

"Jin hyung.. a-apa benar ini kau?" Yoongi masih setia menunggu jawaban dari si penelpon.

"n-ne ini aku Yoon.. bagaimana kabarmu hm? Apa kau masih sering telat makan?" Jin sudah tak tahan, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Cairan bening itu mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya, perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan seakan meletup-letup di dadanya. Perasaan rindu terhadap namja bernama Yoongi di seberang sana. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadanya saat ia mengingat bagaimana mereka terpisah, bagaiman Jin sangat merindukannya. Merindukan setiap pelukan dan perlakuan manis Yoongi terhadapnya, itu sangat menyiksanya beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Y-Yoon buruk setelah hyung pergi.. sangat buruk hyung" terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir Yoongi. 'oh Tuhan.. kenapa saat mendengarnya menangis karenaku itu terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada saat aku harus berpisah dengannya?' Jin sedikit mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

"m-mianhae Yoongi-ah" hanya kata itu yang mampu terucap dari bibirnya. Isakan Yoongi kembali terdengar. Sungguh.. betapa Seokjin sangat merindukan namja itu, namja yang pernah menemani hari-harinya, melewati semuanya bersama-sama. Ia sangat merindukan semuanya, terlebih saat Yoongi merengek manja padanya, atau bahkan saat memarahinya saat ia sering begadang hanya untuk bermain game atau melakukan hal kecil lainnya. Tapi lucunya, walaupun Yoongi sering memarahinya karena ia suka tidur telat, Yoongi tidak akan meninggalkannya. Ia justru akan menawarkan diri untuk menemani Seokjin, walaupun pada akhirnya namja manis itu tertidur di sebelahnya. Sekarang semua berbeda, itu hanyalah bagian dari masa lalunya bersama namja yang sampai sekarang masih sering menghantui pikirannya, keadaan yang merubahnya. Membuat mereka harus terpisah. Yoongi masih terisak, sesekali ia terdengar menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam guna menghentikan isakannya sendiri. Sekarang, ingin rasanya Seokjin berada di samping Yoongi, merengkuh bahu mungil itu dan mendekapnya agar tangisnya berhenti.

"Yoon.. ulljimayo~ hyung merasa jahat kalau mendengarmu menangis karenaku" Jin sedikit meremas kain sprei di bawahnya, kembali menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin. Saat ini ia terlihat sangat kacau, rambut acak-acakan, kantung mata yang terlihat semakin jelas akibat beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia makin sering tak bisa tidur hanya karena namja bernama Min Yoongi itu.

"kalau begitu kembalilah hyung.." isak Yoongi dengan nada memohon, Jin sudah tak tahan jika ia harus mendengar isakan Yoongi lebih lama lagi.

"mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae Yoon"

tuut.. tuut.. tuut..

terdengar suara sambungan telepon di putus, ya.. Jin sengaja memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoongi. Ia merasa sekarang dirinya adalah namja pengecut yang tak bisa menghadapi kenyataan. Mengahadapi kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang di sana yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih menunggunya dengan sabar. Jin sangat membenci dirinya yang seperti ini, bahkan Yoongi saja mampu bertahan untuk dirinya.

"arghh! Aku sudah tak tahan kalau terus begini.. aku akan menemuinya" dengan kasar Jin menarik jaket hitam miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu buru-buru ia keluar kamarnya dengan sedikit membanting pintunya.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat namja berparas manis itu tengah duduk di ruang tamu kecil di rumahnya, dengan memeluk lututnya dan sedikit menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di antara dua lututnya. Bahu kecilnya beberapa kali terlihat bergetar, dan sesekali mulut mungilnya mengeluarkan suara isakan yang terdengar sedikit tertahan. Di tangan kanannya terlihat ia masih menggenggam benda putih persegi itu.

"hiks.. kembalilah hyung.. hiks jebal" namja itu kembali bersuara dengan di selingi isakan kecilnya. Ya, dia adalah Min Yoongi. Namja yang baru saja berbicara dengan Kim Seokjin lewat telepon selang beberapa menit lalu. Ada perasaan bahagia ketika Jin tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya, sungguh ia sangat merindukan namja tampan pecinta pink itu. tapi saat Jin memutuskan sambungan telepon dengannya secara tiba-tiba, Yoongi kembali di landa rasa takut—takut jika ia benar-benar harus berpisah untuk selamanya dengan Kim Seokjin. Namja yang selama ini sangat ia cintai, namja yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan amat lembut seakan takut jika ia menyentuhnya dengan tidak hati-hati itu akan melukainya. Jujur saja, 3 bulan terakhir ini adalah yang terberat untuk namja bersurai sewarna karamel itu. Bagaimana tidak, jika kalian yang sangat menyayangi dan saling tergantung dengan pasangan kalian dengan tiba-tiba kalian harus terpisah begitu saja, hell! Tentu itu sangat menyiksa!

Yoongi berhenti terisak saat di rasa perutnya kembali nyeri, sejenak ia memegangi perut ratanya itu. Terlihat sedikit merintih, wajah putihnya terlihat pucat dengan beberapa tetes keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di dahinya.

"aish.. ku mohon jangan sekarang!" rintih Yoongi dengan sedikit menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa nyeri di perutnya. Dengan berjalan sedikit membungkuk ia berusaha menggapai kotak obat yang terletak di ruang tengah tempat ia biasa menonton TV atau sekedar bersantai bersama Jin. Di raihnya sebuah botol kecil obat yang berisi pil-pil pereda nyeri, dengan cepat ia memasukkan beberapa butir pil tersebut ke dalam mulut mungilnya sebelum kemudian ia menyambar kasar air mineral di meja kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"hhah... harusnya aku isa menjaga kesehatanku sendiri" Yoongi menghela nafasnya sebelum kemudian ia kembali terduduk di atas karpet kecil di ruangan tersebut. Kalian pasti penasaran kenapa namja manis itu sempat kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Yoongi mempunyai gangguan lambung, awalnya hanya sakit maag ringan tapi karena Yoongi masih mengabaikan kesehatannya dan terus melanjutkan kebiasaan buruknya dalam hal mengatur pola makan dan tidur, akhirnya penyakit lambungnya semakin parah. Dokter sudah mengingatkan untuk tetap menjaga pola makannya, jika tidak penyakit lambung juga bisa menjalar ke hati jika sudah benar-benar parah. Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah jarang merasakan nyeri di lambungnya sejak ia bersama Jin, karena Jin pasti akan selalu mengingatkannya untuk teratur makan dan minum obat, tapi jika sudah berpisah seperti ini siapa yang akan mengingatkannya? Jin seperti candu untukknya, Yoongi sangat tergantung pada namja tampan itu. ini tidak berlebihan, memang begitulah yang sebenarnya. Seperti makhluk hidup yang selalu membutuhkan sinar matahari untuk kelangsungan hidupnya, sama seperti Yoongi yang selalu membutuhkan Jin untuk mengisi hari-harinya.

Kini terlihat Yoongi tengah mengotak-atik benda putih persegi miliknya, niatnya sih untuk sedikit menghibur diri. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah kembali terisak begitu melihat gallery di ponsel miliknya penuh dengan foto-foto Jin bersamanya, saat mereka merayakan hari valentine bersama, juga saat jin memberi kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya, dan banyak moment manis lainnya yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Yoongi semakin terisak sekaligus tersenyum miris ketika pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah foto dengan tulisan tangan di dalamnya. Ya, tulisan tangan Jin untukknya.

"hiks.. kenapa kau begitu banyak meninggalkan kenangan bersamaku hyung?" Yoongi kembali mengusap kasar wajahnya saat ia memutar sebuah lagu favoritnya dan Jin.

_Don't let go say you "always be here" just hold me tight and i be fine.. dreaming.. you'll always be mine._

Dadanya terasa sesak saat ia mendengarkan lyric lagu tersebut, kenyataannya sekarang Jin tak ada di sisinya, tak lagi ada yang memeluknya jika ia merasa kedinginan, tak ada lagi suara Jin yang mengomel saat ia telat makan. Ah kenapa sangat menyiksa hanya dengan terpisah dengan seseorang yang berarti untuk kita?

TOK TOK TOK

Isakan Yoongi terhenti saat ia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, dengan malas Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu.

TOK TOK TOK

"aish.. iya tunggu sebentar" Yoongi sedikit menggerutu saat tamunya itu kembali mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan tak sabar. 'ck siapa sih pagi-pagi begini datang bertamu?' dengan cepat Yoongi memutar kenop pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapakah tamu berisik yang sduah mengganggu paginya. Mata sipitnya yang bengkak karena habis menangis itu seketika melebar saat melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya sekarang. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, Yoongi terlihat beberapa kali mengusap matanya. Mungkin saja ini hanya halusinasinya karena terlalu rindu dengan orang tersebut. Sementara orang di depannya masih setia menatapnya dengan padangan yang sulit di artikan. Ada kerinduan yang sangat dalam saat kita melihat sorot matanya. Dengan segera namja bersurai dark red itu merengkuh tubuh kecil Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya, sedikit mengirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, ia masih terdiam dalam dekapan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir dari mata miliknya saat namja yang kini tengah memeluknya itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Yoon.. mianhae" bisik Jin –namja yang tengah mendekap tubuh Yoongi— dengan sangat lembut, dadanya kembali berdesir saat mendengar isakan kecil dari mulut Yoongi. Di tatapnya wajah pucat itu dengan lembut, lalu dengan perlahan Jin mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi putih Yoongi. Sedikit mendekatkan wajah manis itu dengannya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di kening Yoongi.

"maafkan hyung.. hyung benar-benar minta maaf, hyung sangat merindukanmu Yoon" Yoongi masih terdiam, kembali ia memeluk namja yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Jin. Nyaman, itulah yang di rasakan Yoongi saat lengan kekar milik Jin mendekap tubuhnya begitu erat.

"bogoshippo hyung.. kajima" bisik Yoongi lirih, Jin sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar suara kecil Yoongi. Di eratkannya pelukan pada tubuh mungil kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan itu sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"kita akan tetap bersama" jawab Jin kemdudian. Yoongi sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bisa menatap wajah tampan itu.

"berjanjilah.. berjanjilah kita akan tetap bersama bagaimanapun keadaannya kelak" ucap Yoongi dengan nada penuh harap, Jin menunduk, menyadari wajah Yoongi yang sedikit tirus dari sebelumnya.

"hyung tidak berjanji.. tapi akan hyung buktikan untuk tetap barsamamu sampai nanti" bisik Jin lembut sebelum kemudian ia mengecup bibir pulm Yoongi, membuat sang pemilik sedikit tersenyum. Mereka-pun kembali berpelukan dengan erat, saling menyalurkan rasa rindu di antara keduanya setelah berpisah cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Note : aduh.. maaf kalau ff yang ini sedikit membuat readers gak nyambung dengan alur ceritanya T.T saya sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan ff ini tapi sayang juga kalau gak di lanjutin, awalnya sempat ragu sih mau di publish atau enggak. Tapi akhirnya saya publish juga T.T**


End file.
